


Imagine: Castiel not wanting to let you go in the morning even after holding you close all night.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	Imagine: Castiel not wanting to let you go in the morning even after holding you close all night.

Swinging your legs over the edge of the mattress, your toes tap the smooth tile of the floor and pull back from the bite of cold thereon. A soft gasp escapes your lips.

Calloused fingertips catch at the hem of your sleep shorts. “Just a little while longer,” Castiel’s request is half-growled, not needful, yet nonetheless weighted with a deep longing. In further silent entreaty, the tickle of his touch on delicate skin traces outward along the edge of the low-slung fabric, spreading to swirl and settle in the dimples of flesh and bone adorning your hips.

The angel held you all night, as he does every night, not counting the hours and minutes until morning, but rather, relishing every heartbeat, every breath, and every expectantly charged space in between. He soothed, too, every twitch of muscle and shared in every image sprung to life in your dreams.

Here, in the sanctity of your bed, safe and tangled together, he lets his senses swell and drown in the sea of you. Here, he chooses to stay submerged forever. Or, for as long as he can convince you to linger.

“A few more minutes,” you assent to his warmth in a drowsy tone, crawling again under the thickness of the blanket and into his tender embrace. Arms encircling to banish any gap between your bodies, he buries his face into the crook of your neck. Murmuring his profound affection into your flesh, he holds tight lest you somehow slip through his grasp.

In these quiet morning moments the angel is certain _you_ are the only Heaven he has ever truly known.


End file.
